zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Majora's Mask-rewrite chapter 16
Chapter 16: Back to the Palace Tatl turned towards Link and took a deep breath. “Link… about your horse… I’m sorry. I’m sorry I treated you so badly before… and I hope we find her. There, I said it! Now don’t be dragging this on for me, alright? I apologized.” she quickly said, almost relieved. He smiled. “You’re forgiven, Tatl.” he turned towards the exit. “So, let’s go.” He started out, but Kayla stopped him. “Wait! There’s someone behind those vines! Give me your sword.” she didn’t wait. Kayla took it and half stumble, half walked, over to the vines. “Hey, careful with that!”. Even though she never even touched a sword before, she swung it perfectly and cut through the vines. She gave it back to Link, who was just standing there, surprised she could swing it with an injured leg. They walked into the room, and a little deku girl with leafy, braided hair, was sitting in a corner. She looked up at them, looking very calm. “Wha? Who are you?” she asked. “I’m Link. And this is Kayla, and Tatl.” He introduced. “Very nice to meet you all.” she shook their hand, but couldn’t help but to notice Kayla’s ankle. “Hm? I can help with that later, but I must ask. Were you asked by the monkey to come save me, perhaps?” she asked. Link nodded. “I knew it! Because you see, your bodies smell a little like monkey.” Kayla looked at Link awkwardly, he glanced back, feeling the same way. “So the monkey made it back fine after all, that’s good.” she sighed in relief. She walked over to the door, arms out. “ I was afraid that when I didn’t come back, my father would think that the monkey kidnapped me! I was also afraid that he might goes as far as to punish the poor thing! Hoo-hoo.” she giggled nervously. “Um.. Actually…” She turned towards them. “Don’t tell me… are you serious?! he’s actually DOING that now?! Another hasty decision father!” she stomped her foot angrily. “W-well, there’s no time to lose! We have to get back to the palace immediately! Find something to carry me in, anything!”. she pleaded. Link thought for a moment, and took out his bottle. Kayla raised an eyebrow. “You’re kidding me, right?” Link scooped her up in the bottle quickly, and Kayla’s eyes grew wide. “I know she’s small, but that’s just ridiculous…” She mumbled. “Mr. Link? H-hurry!” the little deku squeaked from inside the bottle. “I’m not going to say anything about that. But, let’s go.” Kayla said slowly. They went out through the exit. “Hey! The water in the swamp is clear! Let’s dive in!” Kayla jumped of the edge, and landed in the water. “C’mon in! the water’s great!” she called up. Link fastened the bottle tightly to his belt, and jump down into the water. He landed in with a big splash, soaking Kayla. The leafs fell off her ankle, and she flinched in pain. “Crap… it came off! Ugh, it stings…” she hissed. The water turned pinkish, and she felt queasy. Link’s eyes widened. “C’mon, let’s hurry.” he helped her to the shore, and walked her to a bush. They put on their masks, and Kayla examined her leg again. It still looked scraped up. “I need you to do something for me.” Link turned to her. “What?” He took a deep breath. “Act like you’re my girlfriend.” he said quickly. Kayla stared at him. “Why?” He sighed. “Because we got sympathy from Anju when we did it. It will work on the guards too.” he explained carefully. “That was brother and sister. Not boyfriend and girlfriend.” “Just do it.” “Fine.” They held hands and walked over to the guards. “Well, if it isn’t the couple who got in trouble. What do you want?” Kayla thought up something quick. “I’d like to make a protest. See this?” she showed them her leg. “This is the example of your security. Do you know what that means? I doubt that you do. It means you can get fired for child abuse on security. So , if you let us in, we won’t report you. Do you understand this?” she said it like a business person. Their eyes widened. “Y-yes ma’am. Go in.” they stepped aside, and Link hurried Kayla inside. “That. Was. Genius! I gotta admit it, you are the master of innocence and blackmail.” Link patted her on the back. “Thank you. Let’s go.” already limping to the palace room. Link followed after her. “Oh no!” Kayla gasped. The monkey was hanging above a boiling pot. The king seemed proud of himself. Kayla stumbled up to him with Link‘s help. “What are you doing here again?!” he bellowed. Link quickly got out the bottle. The deku Princess came out, and the King’s expression changed. “Oh, my dear daughter! Are you alright?” “Daddy, you big jerk!” she tackled him. The other dekus came rushing over. She turned and glared at them. They shook with fear. “What are you doing?!? Let that monkey go this instant!!” she ordered. They immediately got the monkey down, and put it in front of the waiting princess. “I’m sorry monkey, are you ok? My father does such rash things when he’s worried about me.” she apologized. “All is forgiven, princess, I’m just glad you’re safe. Is the temple back to normal?” he asked. “Why yes, thanks to Link and Kayla here. I am very, truly grateful.” The monkey turned towards them. “So your names are Link and Kayla? Thank you for keeping your promise to me.” he thanked. The monkey studied Kayla’s injury. “Woah… what happened?” “Uh, um… just-” she stuttered. “Oh, that’s right! Forgive me. Let’s get some bandages on that .” the princess called over one of the dekus and ordered him to retrieve some bandages. “Thank you!” Kayla said as they wrapped it around her leg. “How does it feel now?” Link asked. She flexed it but flinched. “I don’t think you should move it too much.” the princess advised. Kayla nodded. “It feels much better, thank you.” “So, now that you’re all better, let’s get back to the first day again.” Tatl chimed. The monkies looked at her curiously. “Oh, never mind. Just play the song, Link” Link got out his ocarina and Kayla held onto his shoulders. “bye everyone! Thank you!” Kayla said. “Wait! What are-” Link was already playing the song. As time spun backwards, Kayla’s leg felt funny. “Ok, we’re here! Huh? What happened to your cut, Kayla?” Link asked.